


Day 15 - In A Different Clothing Style

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, Loki is hot in a suit, M/M, Tomki, change of wardrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Loki has decided that it's time for a change.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56065
Kudos: 7





	Day 15 - In A Different Clothing Style

**Author's Note:**

> Can't express enough how hot Loki is in a suit. Couldn't resist writing about it. Enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Loki usually didn't wear anything but his Asgardian garb, which Tom didn't mind. He thought Loki looked amazing in it honestly. He often found himself staring at the god, noting the way the attire fit him, the way the colors suited him so well. Tom had never liked green, black and gold so much until he met Loki.

He was so used to seeing Loki in his usual clothing that when he came into the bedroom one day and caught his lover wearing a suit, he almost thought he was seeing things. He lifted his hands up, rubbing at his eyes briefly before staring once again to see if he'd imagined it. 

Tom was pleased to find that he hadn't imagined anything because Loki was standing in front of the mirror, admiring the fit of the black suit he wore. There was a green button down beneath the suit jacket and a golden tie, Loki's trademark colors. Tom didn't realize he was grinning until Loki turned to look at him.

"What?" Loki arched a dark brow at him, curious as to why Tom was just standing there and grinning at him.

"Nothing," Tom began, shaking his head, but the grin lingered as he walked up to Loki. "It's just that...you look amazing, Loki."

Loki glanced down at his clothing before looking back at Tom with bright green eyes. "Do you truly think so?" It wasn't often that Loki expressed any sort of uncertainty, so Tom was quick to reassure him.

"Absolutely. You have splendid taste." Tom reached out, sliding his hands over the suit jacket, feeling the texture of the material against his palms.

"You once said that perhaps if I wore more fitting clothing, I could blend in better when we venture out together," Loki said and Tom felt a warm blush spread over his skin.

"You remembered that?" Tom seemed surprised that Loki had. Most of the time, Loki did his own thing. 

"Of course, Thomas. I remember everything you say." Loki stated it as if that was a given, but Tom had always wondered just how much Loki did listen to him. It didn't seem like much, but Tom was happy to hear that he was wrong.

"Thank you, Loki. That means a great deal." The human leaned in and kissed the god softly, smiling against his lips.

"You are welcome. Now, shall we pick out more clothing for me?" Loki suggested, nodding toward the mirror he'd been looking into before.

"Absolutely," Tom said with a grin and a nod. Then he happily spent several hours picking out a brand new wardrobe for his favorite person. An excellent use of his time in his opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
